


Warmth

by caughtinkhanded



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Ella's 25 Days of Ficmas, F/M, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinkhanded/pseuds/caughtinkhanded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus heads down to the kitchen to stop an supposed intruder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Remus’s eyes flew open. He clutched at the thin blanket covering him and searched for his wand. With an animalistic grace, he rolled out of bed, wand gripped gently between his fingers.

 

Another muffled noise echoed up the silent house.

 

Remus padded down the stairs, painfully aware of how poorly ventilated Grimauld Place was. Another crash and a short yelp floated up from the kitchen.

 

Remus crept down the stairs and into the kitchen, wand at the ready. A figure was hunched over the stove, cursing slightly under their breath. Remus was careful not to make a sound until he was right behind the figure.

 

Remus reached out a hand and grabbed the person’s arm roughly. In roughly half a second later, his face was on fire, both literally and figuratively. His cheeks burned bright red as he took in the person who had just thrown scalding water on his face.

 

“Blimey! Remus! You can’t just sneak up on people!” Tonks shrieked, her wand already directed at his face.

 

“And you can’t just creep around the kitchen making scalding water. And throwing it on poor unsuspecting people!” He replied, swiping at his eyes quickly. “Merlin’s beard, Tonks,”

 

“You can thank Moody for that,” she muttered darkly, her eyes rolling upward. “Merlin, I’m sorry, Remus. It was just you snuck up on me. And the water was just there.”

 

“What are you even doing here… at…” he glanced down at his watch, “2:48 in the morning? You weren’t on guard duty tonight….”

 

“No, I was off on auror business. And then I went back to my apartment, but apparently it needs to be fumigated, whatever that means, so I came here.” Tonks shrugged.

 

“And you wanted to make tea?” Remus asked incredulously.

 

“I may have taken a bit of a swim earlier tonight. I think I’m catching a cold,” Tonks accentuate her point with a loud sneeze, causing her hair to flash to an offensive green color.

 

Remus stood to his feet and took the pot away from her. “Here, go sit by the fire, I’ll get you something to warm you up.” Tonks shuffled over to the fire, her boots squeaking slightly against the tiled floor. Remus clean up the water with a fluid wave of his wand and replaced the pot on the stove. He quickly pulled the milk and chocolate mix off of the shelf.  He directed his wand at the pot and it immediately began bubbling cheerfully, the dark liquid gurgling lightly.

 

“So, how did you end up in water tonight, Nymphadora?” He asked conversationally, taking the slightly under stuffed armchair besides the fire.

 

“Don’t call me, Nymp-“ _sneeze!_ “-adora!” Tonks protested adamantly, “And our suspect decided he wanted to go ice skating.”

 

“Ah, it’s not nearly cold enough yet for the ice to be frozen.”

 

“Really, Lupin?” She replied, rolling her eyes at him, “I had no idea.” A shiver tore through her body and she clutched her jacket closer to her. Remus gave her a sympathetic look before conjuring up a blanket for her. She accepted the blanket gratefully, shooting him a toothy smile. Remus’s hand lingered on her shoulder a moment longer then he’d prefer. Tonks glanced from his hand up to his face, surprise etched across her face.

 

“I better go check on the hot coco….” He scurried away. Remus summoned two mugs and poured the coco into both. He walked back over to Tonks, careful not to spill any more scalding liquid on himself. “Here you go,”

 

Tonks mumbled a hurried thanks, wrapping her hands around the steaming mug.

 

The pair sat in silence, each wrapped in their own thoughts of the other. Tonks had tried to start a conversation, but that died off without much of a fight.

 

Tonks drained the dregs of her mug and stood up, “Well, I’ll be seeing you. Night, Remus,” she said softly as she left.

 

“Sleep well, Nymphadora.”  


End file.
